Blue Mist or Ice Pink?
by Acacia Jules
Summary: The women of the mansion go over the new Victoria’s Secret’s catalogue, and decide to go shopping with the credit cards. Pure fluff I assure you. Logan/Marie aka Wolverine/Rogue, with Scott/Jean, & Remy/Storm elements in the background


Title: Blue Mist or Ice Pink?  
Name: Jules

E-mail: goddessacacia@hotmail.com   
Rating: PG-15 (My own creation)  
Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own any of the characters, no matter how much I WISH I did. They belong to the wonderful MARVEL and FOX  
Classification: Fluff  
Summary: The women of the mansion go over the new Victoria's Secret's catalogue, and decide to go shopping with the credit cards. Pure fluff I assure you. 

Status: Complete****

_~ This was originally written as an interlude for my Being fan fiction, so to understand just WHY Rogue can touch, check that out! I think you'll like that as well! ~_

Blue Mist or Ice Pink?

_By Jules_

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"IT'S HERE!!!" 

That was the call that was heard throughout the entire mansion in Westchester, New York. And it could only mean one thing, the Victoria's Secret _Semi-Annual Sale Catalog_ had arrived and was now in Jean's possession. 

Soon Rogue, Jean, and Storm (_who'd all grown close in the time since Rogue joined the X-Men_) were all gathered around it in the common room, next to the phone, pads ready, and credit cards in hand. 

"Ah say we go to the silk sleep-wear first." Rogue nominated. 

"Agreed." Said the two older females 

So the catalog was quickly turned to page 60. 

Rogue's eyes opened wide with delight, "Is that what Ah think that is?"

"Yes it is. Satin sheets." Storm answered, "It comes in a variety of colors, gold, bone, red, hunter green, navy, and black."

Rogue immediately wrote down the item number, page number, and color identity, black (93). They checked out the next page, but were disappointed. 

"This page sucks." Rogue stated for the three of them, and then turned it. 

The three women's eyes opened wide with delight. 

Rogue read out the descriptions as she wrote down what she wanted. 

"A, Stretch lace babydoll. With a sexy off-the-shoulder shape and delicate ball sleeves, Derriere-skimming length. Matching panty, in Black. C, Stretch lace babydoll has an open, lace-tie back and a derriere-skimming length. Matching string thong. Black."

"And I think we'll all take F." Jean added, as all three wrote it down. 

Rogue read it aloud too, "Satin gown, with lattice tied up the side. V-neck, slim adjustable straps and high side slits. Black of course."

Jean turned to Storm, leered knowingly, "Well, I know whom Rogue and I are buying for, but who is the man in your life?"

"No one." The goddess stated, her expression not giving anything away. 

Rogue shook her head, raising an eyebrow at the older woman, "Are y'all sure it's not for that Cajun man? What's his name again? Remy, a.k.a. Gambit?"

"Stop it, both of you." Storm ordered, a faint blush creeping across her cheeks. 

"Alright, we'll stop. But we want the dirt if y'all get it on. Ya hear?" Rogue smiled impishly, turning the page. 

The girls looked over this one carefully, scrutinizing each item. 

"Hmm . . ." Jean voiced, contemplating the items scrupulously, "I think Rogue should definitally get the V-neck chemise with lattice-tie sides in Sand. And that the open-back lace gown with slim satin ties and side slits in sand just screams Storm."

Storm agreed with her friend's assessment, "And the pure silk gown with slim straps cross and tight in the back, in red, is you."

The three quickly scribble down the information. 

"Oh mah Gawd! That's like, so pretty!" Rogue squealed, turning the page looking at a satin slip with adjustable cross, straps and side slits and the matching satin wrap, "Ah'm getting it in sea blue, bamboo, and . . . what should Ah get, blue mist or ice pink?"

After looking at Rogue for a minute, the psychic finally says, "You have too many copper highlights in your hair for pink, ice blue is more you."

"Right, and ya know the silk charmers slip, with keyhole neckline, and halter neck ties in back with the low-cut back and side slit in . . . red is perfect for yah Jean. Scott would go wild!" Rogue advised her. 

Storm approved, "The girl has taste Jean, expensive, but great taste."

"Hey! Ah haven't gone shopping in a year!" Rogue protested, then smiled, "Besides, Ah have to do something with this here little credit card Ah slipped out of Logan's wallet . . ."

"But what are you going to do when Logan sees the bill?" Jean questioned, quite curious, as the entire mansion knew Logan's temperament. 

Rogue grinned deviously, "Jean, mah dear lady, do yah not realize that the clothes will arrive **_before_** the credit card bill? And that when the bill **does** arrive, Ah shall be all ready for that man . . ."

Jean and Storm were stunned silent for a few moments, then smile, realizing that Rogue's underhanded plan would most likely work.

The women laughed together, talking about what they thought Logan's reaction would be like as they went back to their shopping. 

**** Several weeks later ****

This time an entirely different tone of voice was heard yelling through out the mansion, this one _very mad_.

"**_MARIE_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rogue just smiled as she wore the v-neck chemise with lattice-tie sides (_in sand_) and continued lighting the rest of the candles calmly. She closed the shades and crawled onto the new satin sheets she'd just put on the bed (_knowing the bill would arrive to day_) and waited, posed provocatively. 

Just as she'd known would happen, the sound of stomping boots came closer and closer, and Rogue let a coy smile slip onto her face.  

Logan threw open the door to his room, ready to yell at Marie for the _EXTREMELY_ large bill she'd run up on his credit card, but his mind had gone completely blank, and his jaw just hung there when he saw her laying there. 

"What were yah sayin' sugah? Ah've been waitin' fo' yah forevah. Ah bought yah a present from Victoria's Secret . . . do yah like it?"

Logan managed to close his mouth, and he kicked the door closed, and locked it. He tore off his shirt, boots, and quickly took off his pants, then pounced on her. 

**** Two hours later ****

Rogue lay propped up on one arm, lazily making circles with her finger on her lovers chest, "Now, weren' yah sayin' somethin' 'bout a bill?"

"What bill?" Logan asks, having forgot everything but Marie. 

"That's what Ah thought." Rogue smiled slyly, kissed Logan, then laid her head down on his shoulder and went to sleep.     

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Please reply! Questions, comments, requests, or just tell me what ya think!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
